creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hypno's Slave
This is my first one so be nice... Train 22 I live in a town that has a rail yard, so I don't think much of trains when they go by. But the last few days there has been a train parked on the tracks behind my house. This normally wouldn’t be unnerving but this one was quite odd… it was a steam train, an old one from the eighteen hundreds. Every time I would look away to unlock my house, then look back to the tracks it would be gone without a sound. After about a week of this I got curious. I called the towns train station about the train, they told me that the rails behind my house were being repaired over the last week and there's no trains on that line. That night I heard the quiet… soft chug of a steam train, then the soft sound of a steam whistle, then after two or three seconds it stopped. I found myself curious. I grabbed a flashlight and went out my back door and saw the train. I turned on the flashlight and began on my way to the train. Its whistle blew again, it was oddly chilling to hear, but I kept walking anyway. When I reached the engine I called out to the engineer "HELLO!" it was met with a somewhat older sounding man's voice saying "Hello, nice night isn't it?". Somewhat relived to hear the mans voice, I let out a sigh "yes, but I would like to sleep" the old man peered out the window of the train and said "sorry 'bout that lad, if I could make her run quieter I would, goodnight". "Goodnight" I replied, as I walked back to my house. I heard the quiet, soft chug of the train as it pulled away. I looked back at the train and saw the number "22", I thought nothing of it at the time. The next morning I called the station again, and again they denied that the line behind my house had a train on it last night, but I know what I saw. When I got home from work the next day, the train was sitting on the track behind my house. I decided to investigate once more. As I walked up I noticed that a door to the first car was open and a step stool sitting beneath it. I decided to take a look inside, when I climbed up I saw the car was full of passengers. As I walked toward the front of the train, I noticed that all the passengers where dressed in clothes that looked to be from the eighteen hundreds. Just as I decided to leave I heard a muffled yell saying "ALL ABOARD!" just then I felt the train learch forward. I ran back to the door that I entered through, it was closed and locked. I felt a serge of panic overwhelm me, so I kicked the door with no effect. By this time the train had reached a bend in the track and I was pushed against the door by the force of the turn. I now knew that I was a considerable distance from home. I began searching for the conductor, when I found him he was sleeping. I tried to wake him but, my hands passed right threw him. The train jostled the man awake. He appeared to not notice me as he fell back asleep. I felt as the train round another corner, it felt faster this time. The number of the train began to bounce through my mind, 22, I rember hearing something about a train number 22 a long time ago, when I was seven or eight. I couldn't exactly recall what it was. again the train rounded a curve, and again it felt faster. The train seemed to list a little as well. I decided that I was going to be here awhile so I sat in an empty seat. "I don't recognize the scenery anymore",I thought to myself. I look towards the front of the train, we where coming to a tunnel. The nearest tunnel was over sixty miles away. It was impossible for me to be that far away from my house now, I have only been on the train for ten or fifteen minutes. The number "22" came back into my mind. The train came to a curve in the tunnel. I glanced up and saw sparks flying as the top of the train rubbed across the inside of the tunnel. When the track straightened out I felt the train rock. At this time the conductor ran to the front of the train, he seemed worried. The calm that had settled in me was washed away by fear. Then it came to me, the number 22's frightful meaning. The bloodiest train wreak in American history: over four hundred people, men, women, and children dead, I was on the ghost of that train. My heart began to pound with an unimaginable fear, I felt it was going to explode. Then a thought came to me, "what if I'm dreaming?". I began to try to wake up, to no avail. I felt the train tip again, then felt a sudden jerk that made my heart sink. The train began to buckle as my life flashed before my eyes. My skin grew cold, as I realized "I was going to die". The whistle sounded one… last… bone chilling blow. I heard a loud crash from the front of the train, then saw the flames. I began to run towards the back of the train, but it suddenly stopped. I was thrown to the front of the car I was in. As I hit the wall I suddenly jolted awake, it WAS a dream. Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hypno's Slave page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Temmington (talk) 02:15, September 13, 2013 (UTC)